THE NEW MONSTER GOD
by treytucker891
Summary: naruto at the end of the war. there is nothing left for hem in his world so he leaves it for a new one


**OK. everyone's been on me to do a, attack on titan x rosario vampire, story but i just cant get my head around it.**

**so im, only going to put it up when, im don with it.**

**but right now this story is going to be some thing, to tie you over in tell then.**

**disclaimer- i do not own naruto, naruto shippuden or Rosario + vampire.**

**p.s. i also dont own the first part of this story ether.**

**[ inner moka in side the Rosario or, narutos mine]**

**demon talking**

**"THE NEW MONSTER GOD"**

**Chapter 1. no longer human.**

**Naruto was standing in front of what could only be described as a god.**

**The war was going in there faver, in tell obito seald the juubi in to his self, but even then naruto and sasuke, along with what was left of the konoha 12. was able to used what was left of there strength. to send a attack that was able to, rep the bijuu from him.**

**while they were doing that. madara was waiting for, opportunity to set his plan in to moshen. when naruto hit obito with that genjutsu of his. it gave him said opportunity.**

**with everyone distracted with obito. madara sent zetsu to take overe obitos body, so he could use the outere path to revive him. while zetsu was doing that, madara started to we've hand signs, to summon the gedo statue. so he could reseal the bijuu in to it.**

**once zetsu was able to take overe obitos body, he did as madara wonted, and used the outer path to bring him back. madara than quickly seald the bijuu in to the statue.**

**naruto and minato seeing what madara was doind, started to run at him in the hopes of stoping him from doind it, but it was too late. madara had all redy finish makeing the hand sines to seal the bijuu away.**

**chains started to come out of the statue mouth, and lach them selves on to the bijuu. they even were able to reach in naruto and minato, seals to get at kurama, and with a strong pull all of the bijuu were eaten, by the statue.**

**with that dun madara seald, the come pleet juubi, in to his self. suddenly golden chains rap around madara. he look overe his Shellder to see, karin along side the newly revived kushina and mito. that were brought back by orochimaru.**

**you think this week jutsu can hold a god. madara said with a smerk, he then used his inhuman straenth to brake out of the chains. the three red heads look surprised at what just happen.**

**all of you have been a pane in my ass for far to long. im going to end this with my next jutsu. madara started to make hand sines at a inhuman pace. six paths stile consumption of the god's. **

**a huge blass of chakra tore its way across the battlefield. this jutsu was ment to obsorb anybody, that got in its way. it gave the user the persons chakra, blood line and any thingels the the vectom has, even there life span and soul.**

**this was the jutsu that kelp madara alive after his fight with hashirama, but madara could feel some thing was going rong with it. sure every one was on the ground screming, but so was he. **

**he look at a brite glow that was coming from his left, to see one naruto uzumaki namikaze, floeting in the air with a golden glow to him.[ madara did you think we would allow you to do this].**

**madara's eyes widen , at the sound of all the bijuu talking at once. how did you get control over my jutsu. madara ask.**

**[that was easy because you use ower chakra, to preform the jutsu] the bijuus said **

**(inside naruto's head)**

**naruto open his eyes to see he was in the same plase he was when he met the other jinchuuriki, but instead of seeing six now there was all eight of them.**

**whats going on the last thing i remember, is me and dad was running at madara naruto ask.**

**well kit we have some bad news to tell you. it seems that madara use a jutsu to obsorb everyone, but we were able to make it were you would be the one to benefit from it. kurama said**

**wait a minute. your telling me that all of my friends, and everone else is going to die from this and i am going to be the only one to survive this. naruto said in a frenteck voice.**

**hay it well be more like well seald in you yo. killer bee rap.**

**well, that makes me fell more like shit thanks, old man bee. naruto said**

**dont worry pup, it isn't like they well be able to see what your doing at all times. shukaku insured.**

**well gaki you better get going. the jutsu is don, and dont worry well take care, of everone in here. we just need to make a city to put them in. son goku said.**

**ok. just make sure, that mom and dad well be able to speka to me, after this. naruto told them be for leaving his mindscape.**

**(real world)**

**naruto look around and what he seen shockt him to his core. all arown his was nothing. the bodys of his conrads and friends, were no were to be seen as his body absorb theres. **

**it had started to rain by the time, naruto waken. it felt proper for it to be raining. naruto may have won the war, but what was left for him now. all of the people he care about was technically dead. even though he steal could talk with them.**

**well I guess, i shold get out of here befor i get sick. naruto said but when he got up he notice, his reflection in rhe water. his eyes look like a mix between sharingan, byakugan and rinnegan with the colors being white with purple rings, and the tomoe were red.**

**his body was more belt( think goku or yujiro hanma) and he now stood at a good 5'11"(or 180.34 CM) all in all. he look more power full than ever. but naruto put that at the back of his mine. he started walking way. he did not know what he was going to do know.**

**(time skip to a month later)**

**naruto was sitting in a feald some were in the land of star. ever sens the war ended, the daimyo's took come pleet control over the hidden villages. naruto first whent to the fire daimyo to tell hem what hapen. said man told naruto he shold hide sens the othere daimyo's wold see him as a thret. sens he holds 95% of the ninja population with in hem self. **

**naruto heed his wornen. sens said man is one of the people that help naruto when he was younger. after he left, he went in to the summon relm for safety.**

**after he got there the summon's had a meeting that ended, up with naruto having the summon contrack of all the summon's. the only problem was, said contrack was a tattoo that coverd both of his arms, but at the end of it he got to lern how to use the true sage mode, that only coud be acses by the one that holds the true summon contrack.**

**after that he came here sens no one live in star any more, and he was makeing a seal to send hem to a nother world sens there was nothing left for hem here.**

**[ok naruto i think the seal is ready now. what about you mito.] minato ask.**

**[ i think it is as good as it can be.] mito anserd**

**[ ok son just put 10% of your power in to it] kushina said**

**all right here gos nothing. naruto said wile puting his hand on said seal and pumping chakra in to it. that a brite flash of lite over came the feld, and when it was gon so was naruto.**

**chapter end.**

**okay first chapter done. so what do you thing and im looking for a beta reader for this story. so put it in the comements if you wont to be it, and any dells you have for the story. **


End file.
